The perfect storm
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: this is the way you calm your anger ;   Gokudera oneshot


Desire

Pairing: Gokudera hayato x reader

She released the frustration of her day in my arms. In-between the aggressive motion of our lips and tongues, searching for each other, eyes wide shut.

A sigh.

A moan.

Freedom.

Drowned out in the heat of this passion.

The street is dimly lit, perfect for our encounter. The day, long. Her dress… Her flesh… accessible.

My fingers search every crevice until they find a spot to lay waste to her heat. The cuff, pulled tightly, towards and apart. The aggression overtakes her.

"Take it," she says, with her eyes.

Her perfect fingers are placed at the back of my neck. Her forearms straightened out. Her gaze is open and serious.

She doesn't care, she just wants to escape—today, right now. She knows where we are. She knows what she wants. Her curiosity, thirsty.

Her left hand leaves my neck, and travels down my chest and pass my hips. She wants to know...

Her delight, her joy, she's ravenous. She holds my Thunder, massaging it in sections, taking what she can in her hands.

She grasps the base of my shaft, leaving the rest to dangle between my thighs. The mood of what's to come brings the excitement to a fever pitch.

The room is full of our scent, we smell each other. We are primal, primitive, passionate.

My brain and feet agree to ascend and I rise...

In her hand I rise. Her kisses become harder. Her hand can barely hold it, but she has something that can.

She tastes it...

Her lips, wet.

Her jaws, swollen.

Her tongue, responsive.

She's learning it. She pulls back to see… Glory. A dribble of saliva follows behind her lips, she looks at me.

"Mine," she says, with a childlike innocence.

She shakes it against her tongue, still looking at me, smirking, pleased with her performance, as am I.

Her scent catches me. Now, it's my turn to feast.

I pull her up from her crouched position. Her eyes on me, her hands on it. There's a set of stairs to our left, another set to our right, and we disappear into the shadows on the left.

I take off my jacket and lay it on the stairs, her eyes have not left my face and mine have not left her.

The smirk on her face has returned. Excited, she sits back on the stairs, with her elbow propping her up so she can see my work.

Slowly, she opens the door to Pandora, covered in lace. I peel back the wrapper to see my gift.

I taste it...

Her sex, oozing, pulsating. Her clitoris pointing to the north, my fingers make room for my tongue. The rapid licks and slurps create the waterfall.

She rains...

Moans like the opera, she gives me this moment. All of her in this moment, a sacrifice to her day. All her woes drip away as she cries out from me swallowing her clitoris whole like a lizard tasting the air for its prey.

I learned it.

Neither of us can hold back, we both want to become one on this staircase. During this storm, pride aside, we are both drenched with rain and passion.

She reaches for Thunder, the perfect storm. We will cover the land and bring destruction and life… to ourselves.

She pulls me inside, she's warm... Her walls follow me in, her "spot" tapped again and again.

At the apex of my stroke a piece of her is bumped, rubbed, poked. Every push in, every pull out, renders a response, an outpour.

I can't get it how I want it right now so I pick her up. Still inside, I push her against the adjacent brick wall. She tightens her grip. I rearranged her legs so that the bottom of her knees are on top of my elbows, with her ankles swinging.

Gravity is my friend. I pull back a little, she's open, tired. Her hair, a mess. Her fingers, bloody from tearing out my flesh. Her voice, barely able to catch her breath.

I'm not done...

I leave a little room between our connection and proceed to stroke her with my hips and buttocks. The movement, quick and easy. The flow is incredible. I stroke her into her final climax.

The expression on her face, the passion, the moans, the mouth agape, the bitten lower lip and, my favorite, rolled back eyes all take place within this moment.

Her climax, I follow.

In a crash of wind, thunder and rain, the perfect storm occurs.

The air is clear.

We hold each other briefly, exhausted, happy, refreshed. We smile at each other and share a tender slow peck.

She pulls down her dress, lace put back into place, while I return my monster to its cave to rest.

We stare and smile at each other; we have dinner reservations in an hour.

Please review =w=v


End file.
